The invention relates to a 2-wheel/4-wheel drive switching apparatus which is used in a 4-wheel drive vehicle and, more particularly, to a 2-wheel/4-wheel drive switching apparatus in which a force by a motor driving is accumulated in a spring and, after that, when movement conditions to the 2-wheel drive position or 4-wheel drive position of a coupling sleeve are satisfied, the coupling sleeve is shifted by the force accumulated.